


When I'm Alone With You

by Anonymous



Series: lobalore smut. [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hey it's Lobalore smut 2: electric boogaloo, a kind of continuation of the last one.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Series: lobalore smut. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	When I'm Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I'm here again. Also, call me Quinn.

Anita had her wife pinned against the wall.

“Then show me a good time.” Loba purred, a playful smirk dancing across her lips.

She knew what she was, doing, wasn’t she?

“Gladly.” Anita whispered, dropping down to her knees.

Once on the ground, she peppered kisses against Loba’s inner thighs, working her way up to the apex of her legs, only to stop and elicit an indignant noise from her wife. She only smiled and repeated, one time, two times, three times.

“Please just-” Loba bit her lip, watching her wife not budge on her routine.

“Patience, baby, patience.” Anita teased.

The ex-soldier guided Loba’s legs to rest on her shoulders, with Anita palming her wife’s ass to pull her closer, sinking the woman to look more like she was sitting than she was standing. Anita could handle her weight on her shoulders - it’s not like she hadn’t done this before.

Anita pressed one soft kiss where Loba’s thighs ended and where cunt started, smirking against the skin and biting it. The muscle around her head tightened some, signaling Anita that she was ready to go.

Chuckling, she pressed her mouth against Loba, pressuring her clit with her tongue and reveling in the music Loba made. Well, if Portuguese swears, moans, and pants were considered music.

“Fuck me.” Loba choked out, biting down on her forearm and tightening her legs’ grip on Anita.

The sergeant cocked a brow, pulling away. Nudging her wife’s legs off her shoulders, Anita helped Loba stand on her feet. The criminal whined temporarily, only to giggle at the intensity of her wife’s actions.

Anita kneeled once more in a more open space of their room, patting her lap.

“Face away from me.” she murmured.

Loba smiled, complying.

Anita had no issue accommodating for her wife. Loba rested on her lap, facing away from her. Thanks to her God-given height, Anita still had open access to her wife’s shoulder and neck, which she took advantage of immediately, nipping and kissing the open skin, listening for Loba’s quiet pleads. That was something she enjoyed - Loba’s begging and moaning wasn’t loud, but it was breathless and ever desperate. It made every action Anita make feel urgent and important, and that pleasuring her wife was the only thing that mattered.

Anita, with her own legs, spread Loba’s who was now kneeling in her own right above, and just in front of, Anita. 

With that in mind, the ex-soldier bit her wife’s shoulders, tracing her hands from Loba’s thighs, to her waist, to her breasts. 

Anita felt every hitch in Loba’s throat, each quiet gasp for air shallowing out as her hands brushed against her clit, only to move for her breasts. She took her time to massage them, smiling at her wife’s little moans. Anita’s hands cupped them fully, inching her index fingers closer and closer to Loba’s nipples.

“Please, God, just-”

She didn’t let Loba finish. 

The sensation of Loba’s nipples getting the attention they deserved seemed to make Loba lose herself a little, with Anita having to brace against her as she pushed herself back into her wife, desperate into have some friction against her clit.

“I can see why you love topping so much.” Anita remarked. “But I know you just love to get fucked raw. You’re so sensitive right now, I wouldn’t want you cumming too quickly.”

“Fuck you, oh my God…” Loba trailed, her thoughts too occupied with the pleasure she was feeling to finish herself.

Chuckling, Anita let go of her wife, pulling her hands back down to Loba’s thighs.

“Turn around for me.” 

Loba did as stated, with Anita almost too dumbstruck at the sight of her wife to continue. Loba’s eyes were glazed over in euphoria, a darkened gaze fixated on her. Anita remembered why she fell in love - this woman, once set on something, would be wholly dedicated to it. And right now, she was dedicated to getting fucked.

Anita guided Loba to settle on one of her thighs like earlier that evening. At contact, Anita cursed under her breath. Loba was wet, through and through. Her half-whispered moan as she sat down on Anita’s thigh reaffirmed it. Anita’s hands rested on Loba’s waist, pushing back and forth into a steady rhythm as Loba’s breath picked up.

Leaning down, Anita took one of Loba’s nipples into her mouth, listening to her moan at a pitch that didn’t seem possible for how quiet it was. At times, Anita sped her up or slowed her down. When slowing down, Loba bit her lip and groaned in frustration. Anita knew that her wife could ignore her guidance and finish herself on her thigh, but she knew Loba wanted her to control that. Plus, it wasn’t Loba’s style to cum when she wasn’t halfway to Heaven and lost in every sensation her body felt.

Anita smiled, pulling back and biting down on Loba’s neck. While Anita loved to get bitten quite anywhere, she knew it drove Loba to the edge when she was bitten on her neck, especially right below her jaw.

“Baby please…” Loba trailed, obviously wanting more.

Nodding, Anita’s free hand slapped Loba’s ass, eliciting a breathy moan before continuing up her back. Now resting at the base of Loba’s skull, Anita’s hand paused.

Whispering against her wife’s skin, Anita asked, “May I?”

“Yes, can’t you just fuck me already?” Loba begged.

“Am I not doing that already?” Anita teased.

Anita’s hand entangled itself in Loba’s hair, palming a fistful and tugging. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make Loba smile. At this point, Anita kept Loba grinding against her at a slow but rough pace, with each movement heavy and deliberate, but not fast enough to truly satisfy Loba.

She moved down once more to Loba’s breasts, biting hard enough to leave faint hickeys in the morning, but not hard enough to draw the attention of the press if Loba were to have an interview in a deep-v dress, as she often did.

Loba’s breathy moans were getting to a fever pitch, and at that point, Anita tugged back on Loba’s hair once more and stopped her waist.

“Stay there for a moment, baby.” Anita whispered.

Kissing Loba, Anita retrieved her own strap and condom, settling herself behind Loba.

Anita brushed her hands against Loba’s ass and gently pressed against the small of her back, trailing up her back and pushing her down to the floor. Loba took the hint, bending over and smiling in ecstasy. 

"Okay?" Anita asked.

"Okay, please just fuck me..." Loba trailed.

While easing herself into Loba, it wasn’t taking long until Loba was pushing herself against Anita to try and speed up the pace. Smiling, Anita used her left hand to hold Loba’s hair and used the other to hold her waist and better control their collective pace.

What was once a few thrusts per second was now getting faster and faster, with Loba’s movements growing more desperate and uncontrolled. Her moans, while still quiet, were louder now. It encouraged Anita to keep increasing her pace, with each contact they made with one another being shorter to the next one rather than the previous.

“Fuck me, Anita, please-” Loba moaned, a lust-filled smile pulling at her lips.

The hand Anita had on Loba’s waist moved to her clit, causing the woman getting fucked to moan ever-so-slightly with less breath. 

Their pace was breakneck now, with Loba no longer propping herself up on her forearms and instead resting her face against the floor. Even without Anita’s touch, her breasts were creating friction against the floor, adding another layer of pleasure to what was already feeling like too much.

“You love this, don’t you?” Anita asked rhetorically. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Half-paying attention to Anita’s words, Loba moaned, “I love you, fuck me, please, harder-”

Anita was using her full length with each thrust, and a part of her felt like it wasn’t enough for Loba, but she kept going, moving Loba’s clit with one hand and pulling Loba’s hair with the other.

There was a balance of restraint and roughness that Anita played with, often erring on the side of restraint, even when Loba seemed like she wanted it more rough. However, tonight Anita was being rough, Loba’s archaic begging seemed to enjoy it. With a hand in Loba’s hair, Anita tugged every now and then, coaxing her wife to keep her head up, but never tugging too hard.

“Please, I’m so close-” Loba choked out.

Anita kept going, harder than she thought she could previously muster. Loba’s quiet pleas reached a point where they were loud enough to rival Anita’s own moaning.

Which just turned Anita on more.

“Baby, I’m gonna-” 

Without finishing, Anita thrust one last time with one last tug, forcing out the loudest moan Loba’s ever made. She slowed her pace down, feeling her wife tremble against her. Anita bent over to kiss Loba’s back, a quiet thank you and you’re welcome all in one.

Loba didn’t move from her position from a moment, panting.

“Again, fuck me again.” she whispered.

Anita looked into Loba’s eyes. She seemed like she really wanted to do it again.

“Okay, baby.” 

Anita picked Loba up, resting her back against the wall and letting her wife’s legs wrap around her waist.

“Okay?” Anita asked.

“Okay.” Loba answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess something to add is that I wanted to contrast how 1: Loba and Bang topped and 2: what Loba and Bang wanted as bottoms. Anyway. Consent! It's important, even when you're married, and even if you're 99% sure your partner would say yes, still ask, because they might say no.
> 
> Just like last time, I'd appreciate kudos and comments, though given the nature of this...work, I understand if you don't want to. See you next time, if I write another Lobalore smut.


End file.
